


that boy

by anon_drabble



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, F/M, Implied Relationships, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Requited Love, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 14:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14356959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anon_drabble/pseuds/anon_drabble
Summary: my piece for lovelyzenweek on tumblr. day 3 is jealousy and this kind of is.zenxmc and yoosung loses,  sorry yoosung. i wrote it as a request for a friend who nearly ended up with yoosung her first time even though she liked zen more.





	that boy

**Author's Note:**

> this is available with emojis in the chats and slightly better chat formatting on tumblr https://anon-drabble.tumblr.com

I support my friends. Before anything else. I want them to share their interests with me, I know how it feels to have important parts of yourself hidden out of embarrassment 

Zen is an actor and though I haven’t seen him perform, I believe he’s talented. 

Yoosung is a gamer, a bit like me. While I enjoy all sorts of games, he’s specifically addicted to a game called LOLOL. It sounds like a fun MMO. 

Jaehee works so, so hard, it almost feels like she doesn’t have other interests. Obviously she is Zen’s number one fan. I don’t know why he doesn’t see that. But there’s also a very slight change in her when she talks about coffee. Maybe she likes coffee but is too scared to show that side of her? 

Jumin. Jumin I’ll admit is complex but I feel I understand him. He loves his cat. He believes family is important but he is also disappointed with his father, deep down, and that is troubling to him. The others joke that he has no emotions. He does. He shows how he feels but perhaps not in the way that everyone expects. But I see it. 

707 aka Seven aka Luciel. He also wears a mask, though perhaps it’s the opposite of Jumin’s. Jumin values composure to hide himself. Seven employs distractions to keep the other members from seeing his true self. But he has secrets. I do believe religion is important to him. He obviously likes cars. He’s deeper than he appears but will never allow anyone out of the shallow end. 

I support them all. I’ve gotten to know them, talked to all of them. I see myself as being a friend to all of them. But I will admit there’s something more for one of them. One has a special place in my heart but I’m guarding that. They might not feel the same, after all. 

I logged on one morning to find Yoosung in the chat room. 

Me: Yoosung, hi! Good morning!   
Yoosung: I’m so glad to get to talk to you this morning! Have you eaten? 

I laughed a bit. He was always the first to ask if I’d eaten, no matter what time of day. I typed in my reply

Me: I have! How about you, Yoosung?   
Yoosung: Wow, thank you for asking! I did. I made rice.   
Me: Sounds good! Are you going to class today?   
Yoosung: T_T but I’m so tired. How will I stay awake?   
Me: Aw, you can do it, Yoosung! I believe in you!   
Yoosung: You do? Wow! I feel really motivated now! Thanks, MC. You’re really great, you know that? 

I felt a sort of uncomfortable twinge at Yoosung’s words. There were times when I wondered if he was maybe getting too close to me. I don’t mind being close friends, of course, but sometimes I wondered if Yoosung was thinking something different. I stared at my screen for a moment, but thankfully I saw Yoosung resume typing, hopefully to change the subject. As Yoosung was typing, Zen logged in. 

Me: Zen! Good morning! Any selfies today?   
Zen: Wow, MC, you always ask. You know the value of true beauty! Here’s one just for you! 

My screen filled with Zen’s winking emoji and a brand new selfie. I knew Jaehee would be thrilled but of course I was too. 

Yoosung posted something about his class but I hardly had the chance to read it as he began to yell at Zen for clogging up the chat room so early in the day. Zen countered and soon, all I could do was watch the two bicker. But it made me smile. Zen did care for Yoosung like an older brother. Sometimes Yoosung didn't appreciate it but it just showed that he was being cared for. 

Me: Yoosung, Zen’s just looking out for you. Try not to be too mad at him.   
Zen: See! MC gets it!   
Yoosung: It's gross! I don't want a man like Zen caring for me! I'd rather have you, MC!   
Zen: Hey! Be grateful! Although I guess I'd rather have MC than you, too.

A blush spread across my cheeks when that came up. Did Zen know how easily he brought out those reactions in me? He obviously knew he could use his powers on other women. But he flirted with everyone, right? It didn’t mean anything when he said those things to me. Surely. 

Yoosung: Oh no it’s time for class! I have to run. Bye, MC!   
Me: Okay, have a good day, Yoosung! Study hard.   
Zen: Hey, say goodbye to me, too!   
Yoosung★ has left the chatroom.  
Zen:... That boy. 

I chuckled to myself. But then I found I had little to say, mostly still reeling from the embarrassment Zen inflicted earlier. 

Me: Do you have a new show coming up, Zen?   
Zen: Oh! How did you know? I do! I’m playing the lead character, a man who is in love with his best friend’s girl!  
Zen: I’m a bit nervous to be honest because that’s not the sort of character I like. It’s really underhanded, right? To feel something for a friend’s girlfriend.   
Me: I don’t know. You can’t really control how you feel, right? And maybe your character knew them before they were a couple. That situation wouldn't be good for anyone but I don't think anyone would be to blame for it.   
Zen: Wow, MC, you're so smart! I didn't think of that.   
Zen: Maybe you're right. I should think of if a friend liked a girl I liked. And they started dating. I think I would step aside.   
Zen: What about you, MC? 

I paused before answering. What would I do? I remembered other members teasing Jaehee for being Zen’s fan. Some thought she might have had feelings for him. If she had and if I had feelings for Zen, what would have happened? Nothing. I wouldn't have said anything. 

Me: I think I'd step aside, too. But you have to consider everyone's feelings too.   
Zen: Right. MC, you're so smart.   
Zen: Oh! I gotta run. I have a call. Bye, babe!   
ZEN has left the chatroom. 

I logged out as well and set about my day. Around noon, I checked the messenger. Nothing seemed to be happening but I saw Yoosung and Zen logged into the chatroom again. I clicked to enter and saw their conversation but I guess they didn't see me as neither acknowledged me. 

Yoosung: Zen, have you seen MC? I wanted to talk to her!  
Zen: Aren’t you in school? Go to class once in a while!  
Yoosung: Shut up, Zen! Who cares what you think!  
Yoosung: …  
Yoosung: Sorry. I feel weird.  
Zen: You feel sick or something?  
Yoosung: Not really sick. I just really, really want to see MC. I’ve been thinking about her all day and I can’t stop.  
Yoosung: It almost hurts every time I log in and she’s not here.   
Zen: Yoosung… Do you…  
Yoosung: What?   
Zen: Do you… like MC?  
Yoosung: She’s my friend! Of course I like her!  
Zen: Man. You’re such a boy.   
Zen: You want her to be your girlfriend, right?

My chest felt tight. Was it okay to watch this? I felt like I was spying on them. And Yoosung… He was my friend but I just didn’t feel that way about him. 

Yoosung: You’re right, Zen! I like MC!  
Zen: Man. You’re so hopeless sometimes.  
Yoosung: Do you think I should ask her out? Does she like me back?  
Yoosung: I should ask her out, right? 

Zen didn’t reply at first. Was he typing a lot? Or was he trying to phrase his answer just right?

Zen: Wait. You’re both members of the RFA, right? You have to think about the organization before you do that.   
Yoosung: …   
Yoosung: Oh. You’re right. I can’t do anything that would stop the party.   
Yoosung: But how would us dating hurt anything?  
Zen: …   
Zen: Just maybe think about it first, okay? I have to run. Bye.   
ZEN has left the chatroom.

I was surprised by Zen’s quick exit. He wasn’t usually the type to leave like that. Something serious must have come up. I saw Yoosung leave and felt a bit of relief that he hadn’t seen me. I still felt guilty for having seen their conversation but it would have been far more awkward if they’d confronted me in the chatroom. 

Suddenly, the phone rang in my hands, startling me into nearly dropping it. It was Zen. I took a breath to steel myself before answering.   
“Hey! You haven’t spoken to anyone else today right? Not yet, right?” his voice demanded, sounding very urgent.

“You’re the first to call me today,” I replied. 

He sighed. “Good. That’s good, then.”

“Zen? Is everything all right?”

“Oh. Yeah. It is. It’s just… I thought something might have happened. But it hasn’t yet. So that’s good. Um, MC? About the role I told you I had…”

“The one where you play a guy who fell for his friend’s girlfriend? Did you need more help?”

“No, I think… Nevermind. But I think I figured out how my character feels. He really likes this girl but his friend does, too. And part of my character feels really guilty. But he just… hurts to see them together or think about them like that. Does that make my character evil?”

I clutched my phone tighter. “No, Zen. I think it makes him human. In the script… Who does the girl like?” I asked. I felt like my voice was betraying my own feelings. 

Zen didn’t answer at first, but I knew he was still there. “I don’t know. I was selfishly looking at how my character felt. I didn’t think about her. Or the friend. But now I have to think about them, too.” He paused again. “MC, have you ever been really jealous of someone before?”

“I haven’t. I haven’t felt that strongly for someone who was unavailable. But I know what unrequited love is like.” 

“You do? You do. I’m sorry. It must have been painful.” I didn’t answer him. What was all this about? A part of me wanted to get my hopes up but Zen wasn’t saying anything certain. 

“Zen?” My voice shook a bit as I said his name. “Have you felt that jealousy?” 

There was silence on the other end. Had I gone too far? “Have I? Maybe. I think I am jealous of someone.” 

“Why? What are you jealous of?” I kept pushing, desperate to hear the impossible.

“I think he has a better chance at what I want. Because I didn’t see it at first and maybe I just thought I could take my time. But I couldn’t. I think I lost.” He sounded heartbroken and I was close to tears myself. 

“But maybe you haven’t lost yet? Nothing happened yet, right?”   
Zen hesitated. “I don’t think anything happened. But doesn’t that just sound like throwing a tantrum? I get jealous and try to sneak around to get what I want? That’s not fair.” I was about to reply when Zen quickly excused himself. “Got it. I gotta go. Talk to you in the chatroom later!” And suddenly, he had hung up and I was left holding my phone to my ear and wondering what happened. 

I tried to distract myself but I was lost. What had happened to Zen? 

Later that night, I saw Yoosung in the chatroom again. He was asking for me. I logged in. 

Me: Yoosung, hello. Have you eaten yet tonight?  
Yoosung: MC! You’re here!   
Yoosung: I haven’t. I was waiting for you.   
Me: That’s cute but you should eat!  
Yooung: But I had something I wanted to talk to you about! 

It felt like my heart was seizing up. This was it. 

ZEN has entered the chatroom.  
Yoosung: Not now, Zen! I wanted to talk to MC alone.   
Zen: Sorry, Yoosung. But I have something to say too.   
Zen: Yoosung, I’m sorry. I told you not to ask MC out because I was jealous. I have feelings for her, too. I was childish.  
Yoosung: WHAT? Zen! That’s so unfair!   
Yoosung: Wait, you like her too?  
Zen: Yeah. I was jealous of you two. Sounds silly, doesn’t it?  
Yoosung: You’re trying to steal her now aren’t you?!  
Yoosung: MC! Don’t listent o him! I lykee you morrre!  
Zen: Yoosung, typos. -_-   
Zen: But he’s right. MC, I like you. We both do.   
Zen: Can you choose? Do you like either of us?

My cheeks felt unbearably hot. My chest was still tight but my heart beat so hard it would tear its way through, no doubt. 

Me: Yoosung, you’re such a good friend. I love laughing with you.   
Me: But I don’t feel that way for you and I’m sorry. I want to always support you, though, and help you.   
Me: Zen, you’re also my friend. I like when you ask me for help with your acting. You’re always so supportive of everyone but it means a lot to me.   
Me: Zen, I like you, too. I didn’t think you’d like me, though.   
Yoosung: …   
Yoosung★ has left the chatroom.  
Me: Yoosung… I’m sorry…   
Zen: …  
Zen: Do you think he’ll be okay?  
Zen: But before that...  
Zen: MC, you’re serious? You like me, too?   
Me: I do.   
Zen: MAN! I feel so good right now! Sorry for being jealous earlier but it did show me how I felt about you.   
Zen: I have so much energy now! Okay if I call you?

I blushed. Would he properly ask me out when he called? I hoped he would.

Me: Of course. I’ll wait for it.  
Zen: Bye, babe. Can’t wait to talk to you.  
ZEN has left the chatroom.  
MC has left the chatroom.


End file.
